


Might Last A Day, Mine Is Forever

by NidoranDuran



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Ibuki has turned extra gullible thanks to Despair Disease, and Hajime can't resist the opportunity to take advantage of it. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Mioda Ibuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Might Last A Day, Mine Is Forever

"Are you doing okay?" Hajime asked, peeking his head in through the door to Ibuki's room.

"I feel really good," Ibuki said, even though her voice twisted in the tired, worn-down groans of someone who was anything but good, hanging in the limbo and the confusion of being so completely ruined. Despair Disease had run right through her, left her with a high fever and a clogged-up mind and body, weakened but completely unaware of how weak she was as she lay there. She tried to sit up, only to falter and fall back down again.

"You look really good," Hajime said. He slipped into hr room, closing the door behind her and looking at Ibuki. Her robe didn't have the same cool punk rock vibe as her normal clothes, but it did prove far more exposing; it was a bit loose, and he could see her cleavage a little bit as he drew closer. "I just wanted to check on you and see how you were doing."

Ibuki had no reason not to believe Hajime on that front. Despair Disease's strongest side-effect to set it apart from a mere fever was the way that it altered the personality of the person who had it. For Ibuki, that had taken the form of 'gullible disease', immediately believing anything she was told. She had no choice but to accept it, losing her capacity for critical thought in the process. That was what Hajime was here for. He'd been stuck in his room thinking about the dangers of what Ibuki was suffering from and how he could use it to his own advantage.

"That's really nice of you." Ibuki said, smile widening. She tired to sit up again, and she held a bit firmer this time. "You're such a good friend for checking up on me."

"Don't worry about it." Hajime drew closer, playing to the shameless advantage he had in this situation. "I'm just happy to see that you're doing fine. Can I sit down?"

"Sure." Ibuki was happy to have him here. Happy to see someone around. "Does Mikan know you're coming in to see me?'

"Yeah, she said it's all safe." Another lie Ibuki believed immediately, her smile widening as he sat down on the side of the bed and assessed the situation in front of her. This cute girl was poised to believe every single thing he said, vulnerable to whatever he damn well wished to throw onto the fire and make up for his own selfish gain, and he couldn't deny that the possibilities weren't appealing. "She also said that the best way for me to check on you and help you feel better was to kiss you. She said it might help your symptoms."

"Really?" Ibuki's eyes widened. "That seems like a weird way to help my symptoms, but if it does, then I don't mind if you wanted to kiss me." She understood it, naturally, to be a way to clear up her symptoms. A friendly offer to help her manage the sickness that clung onto her. With a growing smile and a nod, she accepted the possibilities. With her hands firm in her lap, she puckered up for Hajime to make his move. It was just kissing. Nothing too bad.

Hajime hadn't thought it was going to work. He was a bit startled, almost forgot to push forward as he grabbed Ibuki's cheek and stole his first kiss with a girl whose mind was too compromised to do much about it. It felt good, though, and as she accepted it, he felt like he had proven to himself that this was going to work. It didn't make a whole lot of sense, but it was there. He lost himself into the affection, not caring about any risks he might get sick as he pushed in against her and allowed himself to sink deeper into this. He kissed her more, learning his way around the things he was scarcely able to believe he was getting away with now.

Ibuki thought nothing of the kisses. She didn't think anything about anything, letting him all over her, even as his tongue pushed into her mouth. She accepted it with a smile, naively rolling with everything he did to her. It was a weird way to cure her, but she was happy to lean into it, happy to let him do whatever could help. Hajime was being a great help, and she was lucky to have a boy willing to kiss her plenty and help her get better. Her arms wrapped around him, holding him in an adoring hug as she accepted everything he could give her.

When he drew back, Hajime felt like he had a good sense of at least part of how far he could take it. He wanted to go further, and he was eager to find the possibilities out of just how out there this could get, as he asked, "Do you feel better after we kissed?"

"I feel a lot better!" Ibuki said. She wasn't doing any better, but the psychological factor behind it was a strong one. She felt engaged and eager. "I don't know why kissing helps, but you were right. It did. Or, I guess Mikan was right. You were both right." Her loose, naive pep was quite a bit, but it wasn't any sort of flustered embarrassment over their kissing. She saw it differently, and Hajime wondered how casually she'd take other things he had in mind.

"I think I should examine you," Hajime said. "Open up your robes so I can look at your body."

"That makes sense. Like a check-up." She'd already let Mikan look her over, and Hajime was clearly here with some consideration for helping her. So she opened up her robes, baring her perky body to Hajime's eyes as she lay back. All she had on underneath were her tartan panties, and they too could easily be disposed of.

"Your body looks so good, but I can't look over you if you're still wearing your panties. Why don't you take them off, too?"

That sounded reasonable. Ibuki took off her underwear, too, exposing her puffy mound to him as she eased back, relaxing on the bed again. "Thank you. I've never had someone compliment my body while they gave me a check-up before."

"Well, doctors and nurses aren't allowed to say something like that. But I'm not a doctor or a nurse, so it's okay if I compliment your body." Hajime's hands descended upon her, going immediately for her breasts. He grabbed them without restraint or care, fondling her while he looked at her. "Just like it's okay if I touch you however I want to. I'm allowed to do that."

"You are allowed to do that," Ibuki agreed. The feeling of his fingers against her nipples drew a few bits of noise and surprise, but she accepted this all, sitting patient and set in place, doing little to fight against the pressures he imposed upon her. She accepted his touch, even as it became something very much not about checking to see how well she was handling her sickness. Her mind even understood that, but it also understood that Hajime was allowed to touch her however he wanted.

Hajime may not have had a shred of experience, but Ibuki's passive acceptance and the realization he really could get away with fucking anything he wanted made it way easier to sell it. He was in a good position here, feeling the control pushing him further, easing him into a lustful, forward desire he felt ready to ride out as far as he could take it. His fingers worked over her, feeling up her body all over but gravitating back to her breasts over and over, though he eyed her pussy with intense longing.

"Sucking dick also helps with Despair Disease," Hajime said. He hadn't meant to. He had a bit more of a build in mind, a patient crawl into finally making Ibuki suck him off. But he got hasty, pants too tight, arousal too overbearing. He was rock hard after kissing and now fondling Ibuki, and the only way he was going to deal with it was to take what he wanted and get the pleasure he ached for so desperately. This would be all he was capable of, and he knew he wasn't in a good position to fight against his most basic instincts. Hasty declarations were a lot, but he didn't have the self-control to ease her into this any more. It was all or nothing.

"Wow. I should suck your dick then!" Ibuki understood everything just as Hajime meant for her to. She rose upright, smile brightening. "I've never sucked dick before, but I'll do it to get better." Shifting around, she settled down onto her stomach as Hajime sat in the bed with his legs spread, her hands going toward his pants. She was forward in it, but moving with a detached acceptance, not seeing this as going down on Hajime for his own gratification, but as the way to help herself feel better after getting sick.

Hajime watched her go, eyes wide as he took in these peculiar sensations, tried to make sense of the feelings all imposing their will upon him now. "You're going to clear your symptoms up even more this way," he said, amazed this was working at all, but it was of the utmost importance now that he keep this going and seeing how much farther he could get away with this. He helped her get his cock out, grasping it and pointing the rapidly hardening shaft right toward her lips. "And the deeper you suck on it, the better you'll feel."

Ibuki nodded, smile wide as she accepted and believed everything she was being told. Of course it seemed reasonable. It was the right way to deal with all of her problems, and as she brought her tongue down on the shaft, she moved with a confidence and a pep that buried all of her inexperience and any hesitation that could have held her back. She was ready to focus on the pleasure he needed and satisfy the cravings within him, and everything else was simply an obstacle in the way of that. Kisses against his shaft helped push for the relief and the satisfaction she now believed would tend to all of her deepest worries, and she felt good about doing all this.

"I've never done this before," she confessed, as her hand grasped the base of his cock and she pushed in firmer against him. Everything she did was pure instinct, moving off the idea that it seemed 'right', not sure exactly what that meant in practice, but she did her part to keep pushing, wanting to find out and learning along the way what she could. Her mouth savoured the opportunity, and she couldn't wait to clear her symptoms up with this. The licks and kisses she pampered his cock with were the hopeful push into everything she needed, and she was determined to find the groove on how to service him.

Neither had Hajime who sat there shivering under the excitement of feeling this cute girl licking his cock, her pushes a little clumsy and overzealous, but she was undoubtedly driven by pleasures that had him aching for more of her. It was a lot to take on at once, but he felt open to it, accepting the relief sweeping through him now. "Take it in your mouth," he told her, trying to guide her to do as he needed, wanting to find the weird groove to settle into with very little clarity and certainty of how to handle it. He felt like there was a lot going on that hit him with a whole bunch more tension than he was built to take, and he did his best to zero in on some semblance of control, allowing the want to swell through him.

Taking him into her mouth, Ibuki sought to continue giving to Hajime everything he asked her. Confident pushes down felt around the possibilities and the situation before her, opening up to the steady desire and ready hunger of giving him everything he desired, even if that meant some clumsy feeling about. With a loose seal of her lips around his shaft, she tried to settle in on something she felt confident in, working back and forth to satisfy him and clear up her sickness with the utmost confidence in the task at hand, ready to give in and to seek the relief from this all.

It was a little sloppy, and the wet, squishy noises she made as she pushed forward were an oddly silly thing to be so tightly wrapped in, but she remained determined, forward, trying her best to find the groove on what hit her and doing her part in all of this chaos. Her mouth worked, detaching all thought from the moment and any concerns from what was really important, finding that she felt better and better with each second, each turn into this weird and wild ecstasy. Her body warmed up all over, awash with a heat that didn't feel like the same worries that had held her earlier. This wasn't a fever, but a different kind of warmth, one that made her feel happy, one that she wanted to explore further.

Her mouth accepted more of him down. If that was the key to getting better, she'd do it, and in the process, she felt the arousal build up hotter within her. It filled her mouth, pushed down against her tongue, made her head spin with so many surprising feelings, but the mental fog of the fever started to thin out, clearing her head but replacing it with something else. "Sucking dick feels good, doesn't it?" Hajime asked. She nodded. It did. It felt really good. Her body sank even faster into the arousal as her head worked along his shaft, bobbing to satisfy him and every desire he ached for. Ibuki rapidly came to understand what she was doing and the ways in which she could give up to something truly powerful in the process, rolling with the pleasures and finding the greedy thrills that could take her even further.

This was too good to be real. Hajime watched Ibuki suck his cock, watched her ease further down and work toward the point where she'd have to deepthroat him. she was amenable to everything he'd said so far, believing everything and falling deeper into the pleasures he threatened her with, everything he pushed for bringing her closer to ruin and to unraveling, with his shameless intentions wearing down what resistance remained in her mind, keeping her compliant, accepting, ready to accept this haze and learn what insanities could await her. "You're doing so well," he said, cheering her on, plying her with a bit more affection and adoration to try and hold her down and in his clutches.

Ibuki could feel him at the back of her throat now, and it should have given her pause, but Hajime said that the deeper she took it, the more it would help. It made her path clear enough to follow, and even as she choked on the shaft she pushed her way down onto, she felt ready for it. Prepared. Every swell of heat and frustration inside of her burned with a very singular focus that she felt ready to lean into. Back and forth her head rocked in certain acceptance of this mess, tending to the pressures as they came, clenching up and finding herself in the weird certainty and clumsy heat of trying her best.

The clumsy push and fumbling panic of throating his cock and trying her best to walk this line brought on a lot of spikes of pure sensation that she wished she was a bit more prepared to face, holding on to some shred of composure while trying to walk this confusing, compromising line. The excesses of this treatment came on with sweeping intensity, leaving her scrambling to find her footing and ground herself against the wild pushes against her, and she wasn't as built to handle this as she would have liked, faltering and flailing about. But she kept on, taking him down, working to stubbornly seek out everything she needed, hoping for a steadiness that she felt like she was almost at war with, but she knew she had to do it.

Hajime was too inexperienced to control himself and hold back the reckless flares of passion sure to rip him apart. With eager gasps of pleasure, he threw himself hard into this all, moaning out for the pleasure that ripped across his thoughts. He came hard, flooding Ibuki's mouth with his load, realizing he'd actually done it. He had made Ibuki believe that sucking his cock would make her feel better, and her hopeless gullibility had her accepting it. "You have to swallow for it to work," Hajime added, an afterthought fumbling quickly out of his mouth, trying to seal the deal.

Ibuki believed it. She swallowed every drop down, accepting the position she was in and doing what she could to satisfy these strange demands. She was happy to up to him what he wanted, happy to suck it into her mouth and give up to the hopeless fire and heat of the situation upon her. She was ready to give him what he wanted, swallowing every drop down and looking up at him. "It was so nice of you to come help me. I hope I feel better soon." But she already felt better in a different way, amid the foggy heat and pressure of something between her legs demanding that she give in. She couldn't resist the pressures behind it, knowing she felt a kind of warmth creep over her. She was just a bit too composited to read what she felt as arousal, and opened up instead to something more ravenous.

Hajime was ready to make his move. His stared her down, certain of what he was about to say now. It would be a lot, but its most drastic impulses were everything to him in this frustrated state. He'd succeeded each step of the way so far, and he saw no reason to believe he couldn't carry his most depraved desires all the way to the end. Taking a deep breath and centering himself, Hajime prepared to take his plunge.

"I'm your master," he told her. "I'm not only here because I want to help you get better. You have a responsibility to take care of all of my needs, and to submit to me. Isn't that right?"

It was a tall order to ask of Ibuki, and her brain needed a few to process it, as she blinked and wriggled a little bit under the surprise and the confusion of what he had just said. But she nodded. "You are my master," she said, agreeing wholeheartedly with the utter insanity of his words. "I'm glad you took so much interest in me getting better first, but now, I can help you, too. It's okay. I feel a lot better, and I can use that to take care of what you need to deal with." Ibuki's mind offered up no resistance to this. She was simply accepting, set, grasping the idea that she was going to have to do whatever Hajime needed her to do. That was her responsibility, and she would meet it readily.

Planting some more kisses onto his cock, Ibuki fell deeper into the mindset, ready to serve. Hajime couldn't believe his eyes or his ears, but he knew now that he was set, and that all he had to do was seek it out and take what was his. It probably wouldn't last. Hajime was sure that once the sickness cleared up, she'd drop this gullibility and go back to being herself again. But for nothing, he felt ready to get whatever he could from it, and he couldn't wait to see what else he could make her do.

"Ride me," Hajime ordered, settling onto his back and staring at the slightly blank and worn-down girl before him. His cock was still hard, and he felt like he could get away now with whatever he wanted. Everything in front of him was opportunity, and he was happy to take advantage of every second of it while he could. He knew he wouldn't be able to enjoy it forever, but each moment before him now was pure opportunity.

Ibuki nodded, the pep pushing her forward to give him what he wanted. "I'd be happy to, master," she told him, climbing up onto his lap, taking hold of his cock and moving with a marked lack of restraint. "I'm supposed to take care of your needs, but I'm still a virgin! I'm sorry I've been so slow to take care of you like you deserve." With a big smile, she took the plunge, pushing herself down onto Hajime's cock, both of them losing their virginities with one confident stroke and a show of desire. It was immediately a fitful, overbearing rush of emotions so strong and so feverish that Ibuki didn't know how to respond to them, except to give in completely.

Clumsily, Ibuki started to ride. Bucking up and down without a whole lot of focus or sense, she was determined to find some way to deal with all these pleasures, working up and down in stubborn sweeps of aggressive heat and lust, desire burning through her with fiery joy as she let it all take her. Up and down her hips rolled, seeking to pleasure Hajime. She knew that that was what she was here to do now; all thoughts of doing something to feel better and manage her illness slipped away from her as a new set of orders and new desires took their firm toll on her. His cock pushed at her inner walls, stretching them out and providing her with what should have been a worrisome spike of excess and surprise.

Hajime groaned out in loud, eager surprise as he felt the needy body take its bouncing fever atop him. He was ready to roll with this insanity, grabbing her hips. 'Perfect. Ride me just like that," he groaned, seeking the satisfaction and the thrill of her desires as bright and as forward as they could get. He wanted it all so badly, caring only about pursuing these weird and wild pleasures at any cost, hips unable to hold still as he bucked fitfully upward in pursuit of more pleasure, winding passions pulling him in so many directions all at once that he didn't know how to face or control. He just knew to keep going.

Ibuki surrendered fully, bouncing atop Hajime's cock in ready shows of reckless adoration. She wanted to give him everything, succumbing to the commands given to her and seeking his pleasure as thoroughly as it could come. "I'm so glad that I get to make you feel good, master," she said, smile bright as her compromised mind made sense of this to the best of her ability. This was what felt right, and the pleasures continued to push her limits as she opened up to them, as she settled into the state of surrender and acceptance that had her riding quickly atop his lap. She was determined, forward, unashamed of opening up to the passions and pressures that hit her square-on.

Every greedy heave up and down of her body in hopeless, forward surrender brought her swells of pure sensation. she was happy to wind up for this, bucking back and forth, aching for a pleasure and a lust she could find her groove with. There was a lot happening here, and she felt overjoyed to throw herself forward, to bounce greedily atop his lap and pursue the feverish passion and the excitement hitting her. Lit up with the fiery passions she didn't realize she craved, she found that Hajime's cock was a reckless pleasure and passion that she needed desperately.

"I'm so happy you're so obedient," Hajime said, marveling at how readily Ibuki submitted. She continued to throw herself into this all, and he was happy to watch her go. Watch her breasts bounce in front of him, watch the chaos of this treat play out more and more wild. "You're so hot. I'm lucky to have you."

"No, master, I"m the lucky one!" Ibuki's feverish bounces up and down were reckless and feverish, a wicked mess of pleasures ripping through her thoughts, demanding so much from her and making her ache for more of him. She felt like a subservient, feverish mess, but she was happy to embrace that, knowing it was a pleasure and a heat much too hot and shameless to deal with. She was in deep, and the excitement continued to embrace something that couldn't be helped. Her hips were shameless, hungry, burning faster up and down with something that she felt completely overwhelmed by, and it kept her giving in.

Ibuki's virginal pussy opened up to perfectly conform to Hajime's cock, proving the perfect hole for him as she threw herself back and forth in the wild surrenders taking her. She wanted it all so badly, craving the chance to dig in and push her limits. She was aflame with so many incredible feelings, so many sensations that struck her square-0on and brought her something spectacular. It was a lot to contend with, but she knew she was able to make it work, knew she could find that groove now without a shred of worry. She felt so good, and with needy motions back and forth, she found herself right where she needed to be, drunk on the ecstasy and the passion burning her up from deep within. It was almost too good to believe, and she wanted only to keep pursuing it, throwing herself into reckless heat with no ability to contain what wore her down.

She got noisy. Heated. Moans rang out clear and sharp as she bounced her way up and down the big cock inside of her, unable to contain the pleasures ripping through her thoughts so intensely. There was too much going on here for her to be able to resist it, and it was truly incredible to throw herself into all of this. An orgasm brewed deep inside of her, and her desire to crash into it and to succumb, breaking down with feverish joy that sent her spiraling off into ecstasy. "Master!" she shrieked, head rolling back as she let go, the thrill of bouncing atop him pushing on rougher, messier, bringing her into a state of hopeless fire so steep and so reckless that she couldn't help it all.

As Ibuki's pussy clenched around his cock, Hajime knew this was his chance. He pumped a hot load right into her needy pussy, filling her up and seizing what he wanted, craving the opportunity and the throwing himself into an ecstasy that couldn't be helped. He filled her up, groaning and clinging tightly to Ibuki, holding against her and making sure he got everything he wanted from her. "So good," he groaned, going limp on the bed after pumping her full of cum, feeling the accomplished warmth and satisfaction of what he'd done taking her.

"Master," Ibuki whined again. She slumped down against him. "Do you feel better now? Are your needs taken care of?"

"I feel much better," Hajime said, lazily groping Ibuki as he lay there and soaked in her attention. She had given him everything so far, and he knew he had to make smart use of his time to keep reaping that 'everything' before she got better and shook it all off.

It was going to be a long night.  
******************************  
Hajime figured once the disease left, the things he'd wormed into her mind would change, too. Every interaction he had with her since she got better was completely normal. Despair Disease did, thankfully, erase virtually all memory of what happened during infection, so Hajime had no reason to fear that she was going to remember what happened, and he was able to simply carry awkwardly on with Ibuki knowing he'd spent a whole night blowing loads into her while she called him her master. And now she was just Ibuki again, and he was Hajime. It was a disappointing but expected turn of fortunes, and he accepted it for all that came with it, simply a normal and frustratingly expected outcome to this mess.

What he didn't expect was for Ibuki to show up in his room that night. His stomach dropped, expecting that she was about to chide him fro what he'd done. "Hey Ibuki," he said, trying top play it off, but his tensions rose.

"Can I come in?" Ibuki asked. There were some voices outside of the hall, other students talking. It made sense that she wouldn't want to confront him with people around, and it only made him tighten up, skulking as he nodded and stepped back, letting her in.

"What do you want to talk about?" Hajime couldn't even pretend to hide his guilt; he was simply going to have to admit it, and fairly openly signaling that he knew he had done something wrong, and he didn't try to hide it. Hiding it would only make that worse.

As the door closed, Ibuki changed. She pressed against him, whining, "Master, I've been waiting all day to be able to kiss you." She pushed forward, shoving him against the wall in a show of fitful desire and a need as reckless as she could muster, the desire burning through her body without sense. She was happy to keep chasing it, though, pushing against him with a fire and a need almost compulsive, driven by a feverish desire to submit. She showed off to Hajime the fever and the love behind her needs,p shoving him back up against the wall as her desperate passion burned a hole right through her.

Hajime was floored by the way she pushed against him, struggling to put his head on straight as this all swelled so far out of control. Had it worked? Drowning in the confusion and heat of having Ibuki all over him, Hajime had to confront the idea that, in spite of everything, the suggestions had stuck. Ibuki came out of the sickness fully believing what he had told her, and now, clinging to him, he discovered that waiting for him was a wild surprise he couldn't help but give himself up to completely.

"Yes, I'm your master," Hajime said. He was a little incredulous, but as she leaned against him, he felt like the idea of holding back from these pleasures would have not done him a damn bit of good. This was a lot, and he tried to steady himself and prepare to deal with her, a bit lost on how to respond, but knowing he couldn't pass up this chance.

"I spent so long getting better, and now all day today waiting for you," Ibuki whined. "We had so much fun the other night, master, and my body's wanted to do it again. Your cock feels so nice inside of me, and I want to make sure you feel good." She grabbed hold of him, moaning, "We didn't even do all of the things I wanted to do."

Hajime was a bit blown away by tat last one. "What did you want to do?" he asked. He just had to know.

"I always wanted to eat the ass of the man I loved. And that's you. Only you." She bit her lip, playing coy as she held onto him, staring at him with bright, needy eyes. "Can you lean over the bed for me, please?"

Floored, surprised, and as desperate as could be for the chance to feel that pleasure take him, Hajime was happy to oblige. He pulled away from the door and leaned over his bed, as Ibuki got down to her knees behind him, tugging his pants down and licking her lips. "You're so good to your master," Hajime said, never having even considered the idea of getting Ibuki to do this, but she was so certain of what she wanted, and he couldn't possibly resist the offer upon him. He wanted to find out how it felt, and wanted to see how much initiative Ibuki was willing to take.

After getting him bottomless, Ibuki spread his cheeks out and pushed forward, dragging her tongue up his ass with a long lick, moaning out in delight as she settled into this. "I'm going to make you feel so good, master. I'm all better now, and I have all the energy to make you feel amazing." She was determined to push for this now, moaning under the desire and the fever of giving in. Her tongue brought more drags and caresses along his hole, seeking to wear him down and find the groove to settle in that would bring them both the utmost pleasure. He deserved it. He was so good to her.

Ibuki had never done anything like this before, following back from everything she learned in watching videos on the internet about it, but Hajime had absolutely no discerning 'taste' in how she should have licked his ass hole, which made it all more than enough for this to feel amazing to Hajime, amid his body tightening up and the pleasures hitting him square-on. He welcomed what she offered him, let her push against the pressure and the weirdness of her desires with little idea of exactly how to control himself, wanting to feel the depths of what Ibuki could offer him and no longer caring about anything else. It was a lot to take in, but he felt like it was that very excess that brought him everything he craved.

Reaching down lower, Ibuki seized Hajime's cock and added to the pleasure, stroking him with careful, loving motions. She was herself again, and not drastically different a lover, but certainly more aggressive and involved, much more actively seeking to pleasure him as thoroughly as she could muster. "I want you to feel good," she said ,even though her words were muffled by the face full of ass she took on, letting herself fall deeper into the commotion and the chaos of something so strange that it felt almost too weird to be real. And yet there she was, licking his hole without a care, throwing herself into the shameless deep end with her eye only on making him feel as good as she could possibly make him feel.

It was almost too much to believe, and Hajime tried to steady himself as best he could, leaning there and letting her go all out on him. Ibuki's attentions felt incredible, but they came with so many strange hooks and twists and surprises. He did his best to navigate them all, did his best to control the ways that she was pushing at him, and he was eager to find a way to ground himself, a way to control everything that washed across his thoughts. "Having a sex slave is great," Hajime groaned. He should have felt guiltier about irreparably ruining Ibuki's mind with his lies, but he didn't. He couldn't. As her tongue slithered against his ass hole and her hand jerked quicker along his shaft, he found himself in a position of such reckless joy that it all simply worked out.

Getting across the joy that Ibuki found in serving and in proving how much she loved serving was just as important as getting Hajime off. She needed to prove herself, needed to make up for how she had been too weak to properly pleasure him when she was sick. A weight hung over Ibuki, demanding that she work to satisfy him and push away all of the concerns ripping through her, and she knew the best way to do that was to throw herself right into the task, abandoning sense and savouring the joy of letting herself totally go. It was an ecstasy too ferocious to possibly fight against.

The pleasure built up inside Hajime with a threat of reaching the boiling point, and it was simply too much for him to deal with. Especially as Ibuki stroked faster, as she dug in to really push him to the limit and prove what she could bring him, the satisfaction ripping right through him and leaving him downright powerless against the temptation. He came undone, howling out in surprise and throbbing delight as he gave in, ropes of cum splattering onto the sheets and onto her hand as Ibuki held strong to keep him in place, to take every bit of cum she could get from him in pursuit of her surrender, her slavish devotion now to everything she could get from him.

"Master," Ibuki whined. "I'm so glad I can service you. Any time you need me, just let me know. I wanted you so badly all day, and was almost weak enough to say it out loud. I just want to make you feel good."

Hajime's smile grew. "I know you do. You're such a good girl." On that very sharp note, he grabbed hold of her and shoved her onto his bed, climbing on top of her. Ibuki shifted about on her hands and knees, moaning in dizzy expressions of pure want as he shoved his cock into her from behind, and with his hands settling firmly onto her hips, he wound up to put her through her paces some more. it seemed too good to be true, but if she truly was now ready to be his slave even now that she was better, the only reasonable thing to do was take merciless advantage of it for every moment he possibly could.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
